


阿喀琉斯之怒

by soulmate328



Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, But dies in this one anyway, Dagor Bragollach, Feanor survived his first battle, First Age, Half-Sibling Incest, Homeros | Homer (c. 8th Century BCE) References, M/M, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Parody, Parody of both Silmarillion and Iliad, Retelling of Unnumbered Tears, The Iliad References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #大概是读《伊利亚特》有感#费在星下存活AU#HE还是BE我也不清楚总之是虐#宝钻叙事风（很烂的那种），可能有OOC
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870006
Kudos: 7





	阿喀琉斯之怒

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Rage of Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565606) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



芬巩救下梅斯罗斯的英勇事迹与荣耀之战的胜利缓和了两个家族之间的矛盾，于是在艾塞尔西瑞安的泉水边，费艾诺与芬国昐达成停战的协议，约定芬国昐在西而费艾诺在东，共同形成安格班合围。他们虽然同意不再追究过往的争端，但出于骄傲与残留的怨恨，仍然不愿对另一方屈膝臣服，勉强同意了这个折衷方案。

他们的士兵日夜把守要塞，骠骑在平原上巡逻，披挂红金或银蓝的战士在偶遇时互相点头示意。子女的友谊让两位国王渐渐放下了固执的仇恨，在和平年代的末尾，贝烈瑞安德的精灵和人类甚至可以看到他们并肩骑行，在阿德加兰的平原上狩猎奥克，在埃瑞德威斯林的山脉间驱逐食人妖，在南顿埚塞布的阴影中清理蜘蛛的巢穴。即使是被迷雾与黑暗笼罩的地方，费艾诺胸前的八芒星与芬国昐闪亮的头盔也可以被远远地认出，他们的面庞平静而坚定，无所畏惧。

和平持续了数百年，青草在阿德加兰平原上生长，安格班的乌云龟缩在远方的地平线，被维拉升起的炽烈光芒驱散。直到火焰与岩浆从桑戈洛锥姆倾泻而出，奥克、妖狼与炎魔攻至诺多洁白的城墙下，达戈·布拉格拉赫，骤火之战爆发。多松尼安最先遭到烈焰与浓烟的冲击，高地化为焦土，两位统帅，安格罗德与艾格诺尔战死沙场。火焰与大军的阻隔让芬国昐救援不及，哈多家族的人类为了保卫巴拉德艾塞尔也纷纷牺牲。希斯路姆的精灵王懊悔不已，再加上失去了与东边费艾诺家族的联系，芬国昐一度陷入绝望。

但就在这时，远在埃斯托拉德的费艾诺通过帕蓝提尔找到了他的半兄弟，告知了他自己仍然坚守阵地的消息，于是他们重拾希望，约定一同出兵对多松尼安两面夹击，夺回失去的领地。鏖战持续了将近一年，诺多的焦尸撒满高地的陡坡，终于在战役爆发的第二年末尾，东西方的两支大军在安格罗德与艾格诺尔的要塞废墟中会师，多松尼安重新成为了诺多的堡垒。芬国昐与费艾诺在破损的城门前相见时，浑身覆盖着奥克的黑血与烈火的灼伤，因为呼吸了太久有毒的空气甚至无法发声，双眼中布满血丝。剑与盾从他们手中滑落，他们旁若无人地拥抱在一起。芬罗德与加拉德瑞尔爬上废墟的顶端，将兄弟的旗帜重新立起，高声宣告诺多的胜利。

骤火之战让诺多诸王损失惨重，他们艰难地镇守自己的领土，士气低落。战局在贝伦与露西恩的事迹传来时出现了转机，精灵与人类因那对恋人的壮举重拾希望，并前所未有地团结。费艾诺与芬国昐都看准了这个机会，召集起多方势力组成联盟，准备再一次对安格班发动进攻。芬罗德带着纳国斯隆德的精锐加入战场，辛葛在加拉德瑞尔的劝说下批准了几支部队出征，就连隐匿之城的王图尔巩都派出了一部分兵力进行支援。响应号召的还有来自四面八方的人类，尽管并非所有人都是怀着高尚的目的。

费艾诺在茜玛丽尔来到多瑞亚斯时就开始要求自己造物的归还，辛葛原本并不乐意，因为露西恩和她的爱人为了夺回它而付出了巨大的代价，但在美丽安与露西恩的极力劝说下，他同意了费艾诺的要求。于是在第一纪元470年，大战开始的前两年，美丽安手捧光芒四射的宝钻，在多瑞亚斯东北方的凯隆河畔归还给了在此等候的费艾诺众子。她到来时被百鸟环绕，衣裙宛如云朵在身旁漂浮着，所过之处因宝钻的光华而绿树成荫，百花盛开。费艾诺众子都渴望地注视着父亲的造物，既为了誓言达成而欣喜，也对拥有无瑕之光带来的荣耀而充满向往。

但当梅斯罗斯从美丽安手中接过宝钻时，他的双手却被灼伤。于是他知道，宝钻不会接受手染罪恶者的触碰。“我的兄弟们，”当宝石从他指缝中滑落时，他悲伤地说，“我看见了我们的未来。我们在故乡发下的誓言遥不可及，因为父亲的造物已经拒绝了我们。”

费艾诺众子带着宝钻回到他们在希姆凛的父亲身边，满心绝望、颓然与懊悔，感慨命运不公，忏悔在澳阔隆迪犯下的罪行，思念他们在维林诺的母亲。费艾诺不敢相信他们所说的话，于是亲手捧起宝钻，却并没有感到双手的疼痛。见此，他大笑起来。

“无需担忧，我的孩子！我们的誓言已经完成，尽管只有一部分。矮人不会怪罪马哈尔试图杀死他们，造物不会伤害她的创造者。”

然而就在他狂喜地欣赏着自己失而复得的造物时，宝钻那光滑的表面上却出现了裂痕，让费艾诺猛地放开了它。确实如费艾诺所说，造物不会伤害创造者，但盛放于宝钻之内的光无法忍受他的触碰，于是试图打破禁锢它的外壳。费艾诺意识到了这一点，但一句话也没有说，只是把宝钻重新放入盒中，一言不发地把自己锁在了工坊里。

就这样整整一年，费艾诺深居浅出，试图寻找修复宝钻并让其接受自己的方法，因他不愿忍受自己的造物拒绝自己的触碰。就像过去他打造宝钻时那样，他把全身心都投入到了工作之中，对外界的事物不闻不问。讨伐安格班的联盟因此而逐渐变得松散，军中开始流传费艾诺已经因悲痛和绝望陷入疯狂的传言，多方势力都开始怀疑费艾诺究竟能否在接下来的大战中成为合格的指挥者。尽管梅斯罗斯在竭力维持着联盟的稳固，但局势始终在往不好的方向发展。

芬国昐对费艾诺的失职感到十分不满，他亲自来到希姆凛，试图说服费艾诺放下他的工作。他大步穿过希姆凛的厅堂，无人敢上前阻拦，希姆凛的严寒也无法与他眼中的冰冷相比拟。费艾诺工坊的大门紧锁，于是芬国昐用剑劈开门锁，径直走到费艾诺面前。

“这里是我的堡垒，半兄弟。而我没给予你为所欲为的资格。”费艾诺因长久的工作而憔悴不堪，但他仍然在芬国昐面前挺直脊背，扬起下巴，“现在，立刻离开这里，或许我会考虑不把你扔进大牢。”

“我没有畏惧你指向我的剑尖，也不会畏惧你的锁链。”芬国昐回应道，“我不相信你对外面发生的一切一无所知。你的疯狂，你对你造物的执着正在让这个本就松散的联盟走向崩溃。你难道就不能先专注于这场战役吗？这次行动有可能会决定诺多的未来，而你却只关心你的宝石。”

“我向一如发下誓言，不夺回宝钻绝不善罢甘休。然而宝钻回到了我的手中，我却无法宣告我拥有我造物的权力。有多少人会因此觊觎宝钻的光芒与美丽，以及她能够带来的丰饶与繁华？我付出了多少心血将她们创造出来，我是如此为她们而骄傲，我为了夺回她们付出了多少代价？我怎能允许她们伤害我的儿子，在我的手中化为粉末？”

“你将你对子民的责任置于何处？”芬国昐质问道。

“我们的荣光转瞬即逝，与宝钻象征的永恒之光相比不值一提。”费艾诺回答。芬国昐失望又愤怒，离开了希姆凛，回到他位于希斯路姆的王城，但梅斯罗斯成功劝说他继续参与这场战役。

费艾诺仍然不分昼夜地沉浸于他的工作，而其余的费艾诺众子大都沉浸于沮丧中，与他们的父亲一样对宝钻的拒绝感到深受打击。但梅格洛尔深知这样的情况不能继续，于是他找到他的兄长，与梅斯罗斯商讨对策。

“北方的斥候来报，说安格班已经正在集结一支大军。”梅格洛尔说道，“我们本打算主动出击，可现在就连这唯一的优势都将要离我们而去。在这样危急的时刻，我们怎能任由父亲沉迷于无法发生的事？费雅纳罗创造了众多奇迹，但即使是他也抹不掉已经犯下的罪行，我们的双手已经被污染，这点无法改变。我们需要他站出来统领大局，让士兵们看到他们的领袖值得追随，让骄傲的诺洛芬威看不到可乘之机。他的高贵无可置疑，但我们都知道他从未真正原谅过父亲。”

“可我们怎么改变父亲的决定呢？”梅斯罗斯只是摇摇头，“我们从未劝动过他，不管是在提里安、澳阔隆迪或是专吉斯特。”

梅格洛尔对父亲和联盟感到担忧，他镇守着东贝烈瑞安德最重要的豁口，知晓魔苟斯的强大，因此他明白目前的局势不容乐观。一个可怕的计划在他心中浮现；一天夜晚，他在端给父亲的清水中掺杂了药物，让费艾诺沉沉睡去，然后从工坊里偷走了宝钻，连夜逃出了希姆凛。次日清晨，费艾诺发现宝钻被盗走，勃然大怒，下令骑兵去追赶盗贼，但因为梅格洛尔披着斗篷，所以没有人知道盗贼是他。梅格洛尔带着装有宝钻的盒子，骑着快马一路往西。他冒险穿过南顿埚塞布，借助那里的阴影与迷雾甩掉了追赶他的骑手，然后对希斯路姆的守军亮出了身份。芬巩将他迎入城中，让他得到食物与休息，但他始终没有告知任何人自己持有宝钻，只说自己前来拜访。他匆匆离去，来到已经空无一人的温雅玛，然后在那里将宝钻投入深水，让那无瑕之光沉眠于大洋之底，直到世界终结。

梅格洛尔还未来得及启程折返，费艾诺派出的骑手就来到了希斯路姆，请求芬国昐帮助他们寻找偷走宝钻的盗贼。芬国昐敏锐地意识到了梅格洛尔与此事的关联，于是盘问了他，梅格洛尔不得不将自己的计划对他和盘托出。

“到头来，我的确是我父亲的儿子！”梅格洛尔叹道，“我不知道是怎样的疯狂驱使我做出这样的事，但我已经无法回头。无论父亲将要以何种方式惩罚我，我都欣然接受，我只希望他能够从那令他日渐憔悴的执着中清醒过来，重新回想起自己身为王的职责。我也请求你，叔叔，宽恕我父亲这段时间来的消沉与失职。他固然有他的不对，但身为工匠被自己最为之骄傲的作品所拒绝，他的痛苦也必定是我们无法轻易理解的。”

芬国昐握住他的手：“你的倾诉让我燃起怒火，但你的请求又熄灭了它。即便是仅仅为了回报你的英勇之举，我的侄子，我也不会让我们的联盟分崩离析。但我不能让你就这样把自己交出去，玛卡劳瑞，因为我从追赶你的骑手那儿得知，你的父亲已经下令将偷走宝钻的盗贼处死。”

“无妨！我会坦然面对所有的后果。或许他会念在血肉之情的份上宽恕我，但即便他不这么做，我也不会对我的命运有任何异议。或许如果我就此死去，比起我那些仍然追随着誓言的兄弟来说更加幸运。”

但芬国昐对费艾诺感到愤怒而失望，严厉地拒绝了梅格洛尔。“我了解你的父亲。他虽然深爱自己的血亲，却无法容忍他们违逆他的意志。他对父亲的爱没能让他尊重父亲的意愿，他对他妻子的爱也没能让他听取她的意见。他对你的爱只会让他感到自己遭到不可容忍的背叛，即使你这么做是出于对他的爱。我不会允许这样事情发生！不，我的侄子，我不会让你遭受不公的惩罚。我会替你承担罪责。”

“不，叔叔！你所处的地位让你不能轻易做出如此鲁莽的决定。这么做只会让父亲与你的矛盾加深。”

“而事实已经证明，放任你父亲滥用他的专制与自私从来不会有好的结果。”芬国昐斩钉截铁地说，“我已经容忍到了极限。是时候也让费雅纳罗知道什么是后果了。”

芬国昐命令士兵将梅格洛尔秘密送走，自己则单独走到城门口，向费艾诺的骑手高声宣告：“告诉我的半兄弟，我就是盗走他珍宝的背后主谋！我看不惯他那自私自利的样子，所以偷走了那块石头，扔到了贝列盖尔海里，确保他再也不用为了找到它的事情担忧。然而他没有权力判我有罪，因为我不是他的膝下臣子。我会信守承诺出兵作战，毕竟我不像我的兄弟一样心胸狭窄，但我绝不会接受他的任何指控。”

骑手将芬国昐的话带回了希姆凛，费艾诺愤怒得无以复加，当即带领着一支精锐的部队向希斯路姆进发。梅格洛尔回到他身边，向他坦白是自己偷走了宝钻，但费艾诺不相信儿子会背叛自己，只以为梅格洛尔是想要替芬国昐承担罪责。

费艾诺带着他的部队来到巴拉德艾塞尔城下，想要设法攻下要塞。虽然费艾诺众子中有许多对芬国昐感到愤怒，但大都不太赞成父亲攻打城池的计划，再加上他的士兵们都与希斯路姆的守军有着多年并肩作战的情谊，他只好作罢。他以至高王的名义命令芬国昐自首并成为他的阶下囚，但芬国昐不承认自己是他的臣子。于是，费艾诺向芬国昐发起挑战，提议两人在城墙下单独决斗，败者必须彻底放弃王权并自我流放。芬巩试图劝说芬国昐拒绝提议，因为即使他不接受挑战，费艾诺也无计可施。但骄傲的芬国昐不愿被他的半兄弟叫做懦夫，于是他披上战甲，带上他的宝剑凛吉尔，出城迎接费艾诺的挑战，紧绷而危险如同守卫洞口的蟒蛇。

在巴拉德艾塞尔的洁白城墙下，红与蓝的斗篷上下翻飞，铜金与银白的战甲在阳光下闪闪发光，剑与剑碰撞的清鸣在整个埃瑞德威斯林山脉之中回荡，吸引所有精灵与人类的注意，让山洞深处潜藏的奥克与食人妖瑟瑟发抖。费艾诺头盔上的红缨随着他奔跑时的烈风飘舞，芬国昐的宝剑随着他每一次移动反射着不同颜色的光芒。此前诺多的双王虽然并肩作战，但从未刀剑相向，因为他们都克制着自己对彼此的怨恨，如今这份怨恨彻底爆发，他们的情谊也随着刀剑的碰撞化为乌有。

城内与城外的精灵们注视着他们在城墙下厮打，如同两匹健壮的骏马，如同捍卫领地的雄狮。芬国昐是他们当中更加强壮的那个，他的长剑击打在费艾诺的盾牌上擦出一簇簇炽白的火焰，但芬国昐所穿的铠甲正是费艾诺亲手打造，于是费艾诺看准了铠甲上的一处弱点，用剑刺穿了他的肩膀。他踩在芬国昐的脖子上，试图给予他致命一击，但梅斯罗斯和芬巩及时拦下了他。芬国昐知道自己已经失败，于是怀着苦涩与愤怒，简单地收拾行装，骑上他的白马洛哈洛尔离开了巴拉德艾塞尔。

随着芬国昐的离去，费艾诺沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，再一次向所有的诺多宣示自己的至高王权。但他的喜悦没有持续，因为芬国昐在精灵与人类间声望极高，他的放逐让联盟中的各方成员都对费艾诺感到失望，他们认为即使芬国昐有错，但也是费艾诺失职在先。图尔巩当即召回了自己派去支援的部队，多瑞亚斯的精灵看到亲族拔剑相向的一幕倍感厌恶，也打算离开，而余下的诺多军队，希斯路姆以及纳国斯隆德的精灵和人类，都因芬国昐的离去而士气低落，相互之间也开始频繁地爆发冲突。

起初费艾诺试图通过游说重新聚集起联盟，但魔苟斯通过他安插的奸细得知了联军此时的虚弱，看准时机发起了进攻。第一纪元472年，尼尔耐斯·阿诺迪亚德，泪雨之战爆发了。魔苟斯的一支奥克大军趁着费艾诺与他的将领离开希姆凛向西行进时，攻破了第一家族镇守的东部防线，奥克与座狼从豁口倾泻而入，青翠的埃斯托拉德平原化为焦土。得到消息的费艾诺立刻折返，夺回了希姆拉德与一部分埃斯托拉德，但失去了希姆凛、梅格洛尔豁口与沙盖理安。凭借希姆凛的险峻地势，魔苟斯的部队将第一家族的军队困在了南边，一时难以推进北上。

与此同时，索伦得到了魔苟斯的指示，在托尔-因-皋惑斯释放出了他秘密培养的狼骑兵大军，同时向纳国斯隆德与希斯路姆的后方展开突袭。此前多松尼安虽然被诺多夺回，但骤火之战的损失惨重让他们分不出足够的兵力镇守高地，因此菲纳芬家族始终与索伦的势力僵持不下。芬罗德在贝伦乞求他的帮助时带兵护送他，但途中被索伦的军队阻拦，双方展开了一场激战，纳国斯隆德伤亡惨重，直到露西恩与胡安到来，赢下了这场战斗，索伦带着他的兵力撤出了岛上的堡垒。在露西恩离开之后，托尔-因-皋惑斯化作废墟，于是索伦秘密地返回，用巫术隐匿了自己，重新召集起那些被露西恩驱逐散布在多松尼安的妖狼与奥克，并训练培养了更多，在此时派上了用场。

为了防备安格班，芬罗德与欧洛德瑞斯亲自带兵镇守在多松尼安，加拉德瑞尔带着为数不多的士兵守在后方的纳国斯隆德。借助隐匿的地形与湍急的河流，加拉德瑞尔守住了纳国斯隆德，但遭到了围困，而多尔罗明和米斯林因为这次突袭遭受了损失。芬罗德和芬巩不得不派出一部分兵力回防要塞，诺多的兵力就这样被极大地分散开来。

魔苟斯趁着诺多还未能从偷袭中恢复过来重整态势，下令让自己的大军从安格班倾巢而出。在西边的希斯路姆，炎魔之首勾斯魔格率领大军进攻芬巩的军队，他们卷起烈焰让艾塞尔西瑞安蒸发干涸。哈拉丁人掩护芬巩撤退回到巴拉德艾塞尔，几乎全数都随着领主哈尔迪尔战死，再也没有回到布瑞希尔森林。

在多松尼安，安格班的狼骑兵沿着西瑞安河深入西贝烈瑞安德，与索伦的妖狼会合，包围了菲纳芬家族的军队。芬罗德当即放弃了多松尼安，边战边退，直到退到托尔-因-皋惑斯，他命令欧洛德瑞斯带领士兵杀出重围回防纳国斯隆德，自己则带着亲信殿后。他带着为数不多的士兵冲进托尔-因-皋惑斯的废墟，与妖狼厮杀，武器悉数在利齿下损坏，最终他的亲信悉数战死，芬罗德则赤手空拳与一头妖狼同归于尽。

在东线战场，索伦在战前亲自与南顿埚塞布的蜘蛛进行了交涉，让奥克、妖狼与一部分炎魔得以借道山谷进军至东部，与占领沙盖理安和希姆凛的军队对费艾诺家族的军队形成三面的包围。费艾诺带领他的军队背靠着多瑞亚斯与奥克战斗，而辛葛出于对费艾诺的厌恶，不允许他的子民出兵援助。费艾诺放弃了攻打险峻的希姆凛，向东推进至沙盖理安，开阔的平原给予了他们极大的优势，再加上贝烈勾斯特的矮人从东南方给予的援助，他们得以夺回沙盖理安，将奥克驱逐至埃瑞德路因以东，但也损失了不少兵力，只能沿着北部的山脉勉强守住一道松散且疲惫的防线，而奥克仍然从豁口不断涌入。

精灵与人类节节败退，希望似乎已经不复存在。此时，芬国昐独自一人隐居在海边的温雅玛，图尔巩旧时的居所之中，整日与鸟兽作伴，弹奏竖琴吟唱维林诺的歌曲。他能看到北方的天空被乌云与浓烟笼罩，但无法得知战况如何。一天清晨，一只雄鹰受到鹰王梭隆多的派遣自东方飞来，停在芬国昐的肩上，并对他说：

“高贵的芬威之子啊！快将苦涩与固执从你心中驱散吧，因为你的亲族正身陷险境，埃尔达的王国濒临灭顶之灾。你的离去让精灵与人类的联盟虚弱不堪，黑暗大敌在借此机会将他们逐个击破。炎魔之首那燃烧着烈焰的战斧日夜不停地击打着巴拉德艾塞尔的洁白城墙，而你的侄子，智慧的芬罗德·费拉贡德已经将他的血洒在托尔-因-皋惑斯那肮脏的土地上，他的残部只能退守他们宝贵的洞穴之城。而你的兄弟，骄傲的费雅纳罗，他当初自愿镇守最为凶险的防线，此刻也面临着最大的危险。他正腹背受敌，多瑞亚斯不愿出手相助，且他们麾下的人类，那对该受咒诅的乌方父子，已经受到了魔苟斯的唆使背叛了他们，等他们夺回希姆凛并向北推进，疲惫不堪的时候，就与魔苟斯将他们两面夹击。刚多林之王仍然按兵不动，但即使他有心出兵援助他的兄长，魔苟斯的攻势也太过迅速，且一路上障碍重重，他一定会救援不及。”

芬国昐听后，内心充满了悔恨与愤怒：“我是多么愚蠢而自大，竟没有听从芬德卡诺的劝阻！若我照他所说拒绝费雅纳罗的挑战，或许事情不至于发展到如此地步。我控诉费雅纳罗的骄傲自私，可却没有看见我自己的骄傲！现在，我与我兄长的王国分崩离析，魔苟斯的计划即将得逞。噢，费雅纳罗！我无法真正爱你，却也无法恨你。我无法原谅你，可我只想诅咒我自己犯下的过错。就让我最后一次怀揣着王的骄傲为伊露维塔的儿女而战吧！让我勇猛的愚行带来精灵与人类的团结。费雅纳罗啊，但愿我的事迹会让你自惭形秽，也但愿我们之间那永无止境的仇恨会随着我的生命一同终结。但愿你在余下的生命牢牢记住，是芬威的第二个儿子，至死都在为父亲复仇。”

他披上铠甲，骑上他的骏马洛哈洛尔，沿着埃瑞德威斯林的南麓奔驰，穿过色瑞赫沼泽，向安格班飞驰而去。愤怒与绝望充斥着他的内心，他对所有的敌人视而不见，也没有人敢于上前阻拦他，精灵与奥克都将他误认成可怕的欧罗米。他的银色铠甲在乌云之下闪烁着，仿佛一颗明亮的星辰。芬国昐一路来到安格班的大门前，吹响了挑战的号角，并称魔苟斯为懦夫，向维拉发起挑战。

魔苟斯不愿在自己的属下面前蒙羞，于是他铁塔般的身影从黑门之后浮现了。他的武器是形似狼头的大锤葛龙德，每一下挥击都让大地震颤。芬国昐灵敏地避开他的攻击，宝剑凛吉尔在他身上留下了七道伤口。但他逐渐感到了疲惫，三次被魔苟斯击倒，三次站起来继续战斗。最后魔苟斯的大锤击中了他，又将他踏在脚下，芬国昐在濒死之时最后一次将宝剑刺进魔苟斯的脚踝，给魔苟斯留下了永久的跛足。于是，诺多第二家族的王，芬威最强壮最骄傲的儿子，就此陨落了。

魔苟斯因受伤而恼怒不已，想要抓起芬国昐的尸体丢给他的狼群。但鹰王梭隆多穿越安格班的乌云飞来，用利爪抓伤了他的脸，并抢下了芬国昐的尸体，向东南方费艾诺的兵营飞去，而其余的巨鹰飞向诺多的各个王国，宣告芬国昐的死讯。

费艾诺的军队此时驻扎在希姆凛的山脚下，他打算聚集兵力夺回这处重要的要塞。梭隆多的双翼投下的阴影洒落在第一家族的军营中时，费艾诺正在打磨一柄长枪的枪尖，听到外面传来的议论声他才走出工坊。他从巨鹰的利爪中接过他兄弟的尸体，然后跪倒在希姆凛乱石嶙峋的山坡上。

“注视你兄弟的脸吧，火之魂魄，因为这是他所应得的。”梭隆多宣告道，“他挑战了黑暗大敌并将其重伤，而现在魔苟斯的大军将会陷入恐慌与混乱，精灵与人类则会因悲愤和希望团结起来。但是小心，芬威之子！你们当中有着叛徒，人类中的乌方父子早已将你们的消息出卖给了魔苟斯，并打算趁你们北上之后截断你们的退路。为你的兄弟哀悼，但切忌无所事事！因你现在是诺多的至高王，而王者的负担向来沉重。”

“不，”费艾诺说道，“我看到我的死亡已经临近。”

当天夜晚，他铲除了军中的叛徒，然后派他的儿子凯勒巩与库茹芬秘密潜入了希姆凛。他们知晓希姆凛的构造，知道这座堡垒在修建时有着密道，以及与敌人玉石俱焚的方法。他们打开了堡垒的机关，雄伟的希姆凛如同积木般崩塌，将驻扎其内的所有奥克与妖狼掩埋。费艾诺此前始终想要夺回这一坚固的要塞，但现在他一心只想突破重围，于是当机立断将其彻底放弃。费艾诺家族的军队踏过希姆凛的废墟北上，而从豁口涌入的奥克群龙无首，矮人用利斧将他们轻易地剿灭，并随着第一家族的部队向西北方向进发。

贝烈瑞安德各处的精灵都对芬国昐的死作出了反应。芬国昐死后的三天，图尔巩在黎明时分打开了刚多林的大门，带领精锐的士兵前来作战。他向西援助了兄长芬巩的战线，逐渐将勾斯魔格带领的大军推向北方。在纳国斯隆德，欧洛德瑞斯不愿再加入战场，但加拉德瑞尔与格温多的心中依然燃烧着复仇之火。格温多率领他的部队向北出征，而加拉德瑞尔策马奔赴多瑞亚斯，在明霓国斯发表了充满激情的演说。

“在黑暗降临之时，骄傲的辛葛王与辛达族竟要龟缩在地底的洞穴中吗？我的叔叔或许手染罪恶，可你们却在这里得意于自己的懦弱与无辜。你们或许可以在可敬王后的庇佑下永世长存，她对你们的爱是如此深沉，即使在安格班的浓烟遮掩了天空之后，她也会用大能者的力量让你们看到虚假的星辰，让你们误以为自己吸入的毒雾是甜美的和风。我高贵的亲族啊，魔苟斯难道不是我们共同的敌人吗？我请求你们，也催促你们，让有罪的诺多看到你们引以为豪的长弓，让魔苟斯的爪牙四散奔逃，正如露西恩与贝伦所做的那样！”

明霓国斯的居民被她的话语激发了斗志，就连辛葛与美丽安都有所动摇，多瑞亚斯的王批准了玛布隆与贝烈格带着他们的弓箭手前去支援诺多，他们北上至南顿埚塞布和多松尼安，猎杀那里的妖狼与奥克，而美丽安从她的王座上起身，行至尼尔多瑞斯森林，用强大的歌声与索伦的巫术对抗，逼迫魔苟斯的副官向北撤退。如此一来，北方前线的诺多大军没有了后顾之忧，而加拉德瑞尔跟随着多瑞亚斯的部队与格温多汇合，也向西加入芬巩与图尔巩的大军。

为了让东西两线的诺多无法汇合，魔苟斯让恶龙之父格劳龙加入了战场，他已经彻底长成，人类和精灵都难以承受他的火焰，也无法击破他的鳞片。但矮人对火焰的忍耐力更强，且费艾诺与他的亲兵有着更加锋利的武器，经过长久的鏖战，他们在承受了巨大的损失之后，矮人王阿扎格哈尔牺牲，而费艾诺趁着恶龙低头的时机，将自己手中的长剑刺入格劳龙的左眼，杀死了这头恶龙。终于，诺多东西两线的军队汇合，精灵与人类的力量再次联合在了一起。

在最后的战斗开始前，他们得到了片刻的休息。图尔巩不愿让费艾诺拥有父亲的尸体，于是要求将芬国昐送回刚多林安葬。到了这时费艾诺才流下泪水，因为他知道如果他同意让芬国昐前往那隐匿的城市，他将再也见不到芬国昐的坟冢，更无法与他合葬一处。他绕着芬国昐的遗体来回踱步，像是被夺去武器与铠甲的战士，像是失去了伴侣的孤狼，像是与幼崽走散的母狮。“我无情的兄弟！”他靠在芬国昐的床边哭泣道，“曾经在那场充满火焰的战役之后，你为你的侄子和你的人类朋友悲痛欲绝，我借给了你我的肩膀和我的手臂。可在我绝望的时候，在我被我的造物拒绝，注定被誓言纠缠到世界尽头的时候，你却只给我你的斥责，你的剑和你冰冷破碎的骸骨。”当他在化为焦土的安法乌格砾斯上游荡时，他因疲惫和伤势昏倒在地。芬国昐的鬼魂来到他身边，在他的梦境中与他说话。

“你的泪水尝起来是多么甜美，我亲爱的兄长，尽管你憔悴的面容让我心痛。把我交给我的儿子吧，只有这样我才能穿越世界去到曼督斯的殿堂，去迎接我那早已在大乐章的曲谱中写下的命定之死。给我你的手，求你了！因为这将是我们最后一次见面。我不会再试图追寻你，你也不要来寻找我，以免这次的悲剧再次发生。用你的手臂再一次拥抱我，然后当做我从未存在过把，就像是你始终希望的那样。”

费艾诺悲痛地回答：“诺洛芬威，我该受诅咒的半兄弟！我绝不会服从你说的任何一句话。很快我就会去往曼督斯的殿堂，在那里与你，与我们的父亲重逢。”他伸出手，但芬国昐消失了，费艾诺从睡梦中惊醒。当天深夜，图尔巩将芬国昐的遗体送去他的城市安葬，刚多林领主的辉煌队伍在星光下行进，直到消失在那连费艾诺的锋利目光都无法穿透的群山之间。

次日清晨，精灵与人类的大军就再次开拔。魔苟斯因为自身的虚弱，几乎将自己的全部兵力调回了安格班来保护自己，因此大军穿越平原时几乎没有遇到阻碍。魔苟斯将自己的大军藏在安格班的无数密门之中，打算在他们攻入城内时伺机将他们一网打尽。但费艾诺识破了他的诡计，没有立刻就投入全部的兵力。早在他处死背叛的乌方父子之前，他就从他们口中问出了一条进入安格班的山间小道，那是魔苟斯用来与他的奸细秘密会面使用的通道。费艾诺让大军离安格班一段距离，自己带着亲兵与擅于隐藏自己的多瑞亚斯弓箭手潜入要塞内，打开了安格班的城门，并佯装攻城。费艾诺众子的军队也加入了战局，他们边战边退，将勾斯魔格与他的军队诱出城外。炎魔之首并不知道费艾诺已经与西面的大军汇合，他以为攻城的只有费艾诺的残部，于是乘胜追击，因为在星下之战时没能杀死费艾诺让他怀恨在心。

当费艾诺将他引到平原上，梅斯罗斯吹响了号角，芬巩与图尔巩的大军加入了战局。芬巩与刚多林的领主牵制住了炎魔，胡林与胡奥则带领希斯路姆的人类为他们抵御潮水般涌来的奥克。鏖战持续了一天一夜，最终费艾诺与他的军队突破了防线，拆毁安格班的黑门，在迷宫般的要塞各处点燃火焰。魔苟斯伤势未愈，不得不弃城逃亡，费艾诺策马追赶，愤怒的战吼淹没了岩浆的咆哮。他们围着桑戈洛锥姆的高耸山峰追逐，费艾诺骑着他兄弟芬国昐的战马，仿佛在重复他的英勇之举。当魔苟斯选择沿着北面冰雪覆盖的海岸逃离时，费艾诺还想继续追杀，但梅斯罗斯拦住了他。

“回头看看吧，父亲！芬巩和他的护卫被炎魔包围，就快要坚持不住。我请求你，带兵折返回去支援他吧，否则我们的亲族就要被屠杀殆尽了。”

“我难道现在要放弃追杀黑暗大敌吗？”费艾诺质问道，“他近在咫尺，马上我就能将他握在手中！他杀了我的父亲和我的兄弟，我甚至能看到他那丑陋的王冠上镶嵌着我的杰作，难道我现在要放任他离开吗？”

但他仍然选择了折返，回去支援芬巩的部队。芬巩和他的卫队与炎魔陷入苦战，而图尔巩被数量过多的奥克所牵制，无法抽身前去支援。费艾诺看到精灵大军已经疲惫不堪且所剩无几，在继续战斗下去可能就要全军覆没，于是他为芬巩解围，并告诉他：“我兄弟的儿子，回到你的王国去！我已经不再关心王权的去向，但我相信我的儿子与你会处理得比我想象中更好。复仇之火仍然在我的血液中燃烧，但我的心只叫嚣着死亡和团聚。带着希望回到诺多的国度，然后爱护你的人民和血亲，不要重蹈我的覆辙。再见了！”

说完，他与炎魔展开了不死不休的战斗。费艾诺势单力薄，但他毫不惊慌，奋战了许久，怀着满腔怒火对上了炎魔之首勾斯魔格。炎魔的长鞭勾住了他的一条腿，他挥剑砍去了自己的脚跟挣脱束缚。最后，费艾诺用盾牌接住了勾斯魔格的战斧，自己也受了致命伤，但趁此机会将宝剑刺进炎魔的胸膛，终结了对方的生命。魔苟斯的大军失去了领袖，纷纷逃窜，但精灵大军也向后撤退，战斗就此结束。

费艾诺众子抬着他重伤的身躯向南撤退。他们穿越烧焦的平原时，费艾诺始终在诅咒着魔苟斯的名字，但当他们撤退至埃瑞德威斯林山脉，他开始不断询问刚多林的位置。没有人回答他，因为没有人知道，图尔巩也已经带领他的军队返回了城市。在艾塞尔西瑞安泉边，费艾诺最后一次坐起身来，对西沉的夕阳大喊“刚多林在何处？”

知道自己得不到回答，费艾诺叹了口气，祝愿自己的儿子幸福，然后就此死去。他灵魂的火焰是如此炽热，以至于在他死后，他的躯体都燃烧殆尽，化为一缕青烟飘散。


End file.
